Pierrot
by Azrael3173
Summary: Para todos aquellos que nos hemos puesto una máscara para hacerla sonreirá, aunque por dentro estemos muriendo del dolor, nuestros ojos quieran llorar y nuestra alma morir


Para todos aquellos que nos hemos puesto una máscara para hacerla sonreirá, aunque por dentro estemos muriendo del dolor, nuestros ojos quieran llorar y nuestra alma morir.

Era un día de esos en los que todo parecía ir bien, te levantas, te bañas para vestirte e ir a clases, tu desayuno favorito está en la mesa, te vas de casa con una sonrisa, subes al bus y suena tu canción favorita en la radio, ves a unos amigos en el camino y empiezan a hablar y a divertirse, si señor un día perfecto pensaba mientras llegaba a la universidad

Iba caminando cuando veo a una chica, mi amiga con la que ve todas sus clases

¡Hola hinata!- digo feliz

B-buenos días naruto- dice ella con su habitual timidez pero eso ya es común en ella, hablamos de las típicas cosas, de las clases, música, la familia y si participaran en el gran evento que toda la clase ha planeado y que papel hará, esas cosas

Es entonces que la veo, con su cabello corto rosa, con su camisa y pantalón que la hacen ver linda y con sus zapatos con poco tacón para hacerla ver un poco más alta

Ella me saluda con una sonrisa y lo llama, yo me despido de mi amiga y corro hacia ella

Nos saludamos con un beso en la mejilla ella me toma del brazo y empiezan a caminar, tonteando y haciéndonos uno que otro cariño el uno al otro

Se ven bien parejita- dice la rubia amiga de ella

Yo sonrió

¡Cállate que es mi mejor amigo!- dice ella sonriendo

Duele

Seguimos hablando y yo empiezo a recordarlo, como la conocí aquel día por casualidad, como fue pasando el tiempo y nos fuimos conociendo más, como aprendí sus secretos y ella los míos, como me enamore sin querer, como intente no hacerlo

Falle

Seguimos hablando y llega el, nos saludamos y hablamos un poco, me agrada, no es mal tipo, ella me suelta y lo saluda, se pone muy cariñosa con él, y viceversa

Duele

Recuerdo como me dijo un día que me quería mucho como amigo

Sonrió aunque duele

Recuerdo todo de como trate de que me viera de otra manera, cada intento por ser su caballero, porque me viera como a el

Falle

Mis amigos shikamaru, kiba, choji, lee y shino me dicen que no siga, que es malo para mí, ya que ella no va a dejar de verme así, también hinata e incluso su primo y su novia

Sé que tienen razón

Lo intento, juro que sí, trato de que solo sea eso para mí, trato de verla como una amiga y creo lograrlo

Me mentía, pero quería creer

Paso el tiempo y seguimos hablando como si nada los 3 en aquella mesa cuando llega la hora de la actividad

Nos vamos juntos

Decidimos hacer un circo, hay bailarinas gitanas, malabaristas, domadores de bestias (perros), adivinas, maestros de ceremonias y pierrots

A hinata le toco bailarina, el atuendo le queda bien, yo soy un pierrot, me dan una máscara que sonríe

Ambos nos reímos

La veo a ella, también es bailarina, se ve tan hermosa, me ve con mi atuendo y me da un piropo, me toma del brazo para tomar una foto

Sonrió

Me preparo para mi acto, me siento feliz me invade la esperanza, tal vez tenga oportunidad, los maestros salen primero nos presentan, luego salen las bailarinas, le deseo suerte a hinata, le deseo suerte a sakura, me quedo tras el telón viéndola bailar

Sonrió más

El acto termina con el dando una señal, dejando las chicas de bailar, estoy ansioso por decirle algo, cuando la veo besarlo con amor

Duele

Los que no lo saben aplauden y silban felicitándolos a los dos, los que lo saben no dicen nada solo me miran con preocupación

Salen los otros a hacer su parte mientras las bailarinas se sientan, mis amigos quieren hablar pero deben actuar, pasan todos y de ultimo voy yo entro corriendo, no los puedo defraudar me preparo y bailo con el público juego, hago malabares y trucos todos ríen todos lo disfrutan

Menos yo

El acto continua y yo sigo jugando con mi pelota, jugando con mis masas, solo ven la sonrisa, solo ven felicidad, sakura se ríe, aplaude orgullosa, lo abraza mientras ríen

Duele

El acto termina, el maestro nos felicita, en especial a mi

No me quito la mascara

Todos me aplauden dándome sus felicitaciones

Sonrió

Mis amigos me preguntan si estoy bien, si quiero irme, están muy preocupados, yo les digo que no, estoy bien

Sonrió

Todos la pasan bien luego ella me toma de la mano y me felicita, me dice que lo hice genial

Sonrió

Me dice que se ira con sasuke, la ha invitado a alguna parte, deje de escucharla, se despide y se van juntos

Sonrió

Pasa en tiempo y terminamos de limpiar, nos preparamos para cambiarnos cuando me toca limpiar mi parte me quedo solo, empiezo a trabajar, no quiero pensar, cuando un ruido me distrae

Es hinata aun disfrazada

Creí que te habías ido- dije yo

No me respondió

¿Hinata?- dije preocupado

Me acerco, está llorando

¿Qué te pasa hinata? ¿Porque lloras?- quiero saber

Para- dijo ella

¿Con que?- pregunto yo

¡Para de decir que estas bien!- dijo ella llorando

¡Pero estoy bien!- digo yo- no me pasa nada

¡Mientes!- me dice ella

No lo hago- digo yo

Ella se acerca a mí y pone sus manos en mi mascara

Me la quita

No estás bien- dice ella- no me digas que estas bien

Me abraza

Mis ojos lloran, mi sonrisa tiembla, mi garganta me duele, ya no puedo más, la abrazo también, me desmorono en sus brazos, no puedo parar, duele tanto

No puedo sonreír

Terminamos tarde ese día, ella no me dejo solo, se lo agradezco desde el fondo de mi alma, me toca dejarla ir, me toca seguir adelante, me toca quitarme la máscara, un pierrot ya no voy a ser

Me pase de corta venas lo sé, pero me paso y no sabía otra forma de compartirlo con todos y sacar mi dolor, sé que ella no lo va a leer, pero si lo hace, no creo que sepa que fui yo quien lo escribió, no quiero culparla, la culpa fue mía por amarla así, pero no sientan pena por el pobre azrael, así es la vida, y soy un luchador, me tengo que levantar y seguir adelante esperando encontrar a mi hinata

Déjenme sus review y sus opiniones mis queridos lectores y que disfruten con este one shoot

Atr Azrael3173


End file.
